


He does not lose

by Anonymous



Category: Cartoons - Fandom, Disney - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19487470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some random idea I had crossing over Pokemon with different fandoms mostly cartoons which means Disney really





	He does not lose

_"There is a place, far from here, beyond the Indigo Plateau, beyond the civilization we Toons have built, where only the most dangerous Pokemon roam, all but the strongest and bravest avoid it, and even some of them rarely return. Their wild and savage nature best all but the mightiest. But it is said that those who survive the journey will come face to face with a mountain, a mountain upon which the peak pierces the sky. A mountain that goes on for what seems like an eternity and at its summit, he waits. He waits for those worthy enough merely to face him. He waits for those who dare believe they are flawless, only to be taught how mistaken they have been. He humbles those who believe that just because they have bested the gyms, they are untouchable. He shows those who have attained the title of champion how empty that title is."_

A young cat named Felix stared at the mouse standing in front of him as his starter Typhlosion faints and he recalls him back into the Pokeball "I... lost...". 

_"His name is Mickey but you'd know him as Red."_

Mickey stares back "...".

_"And he does not lose."_

"He said you never lose..." Felix mumbled as he looked at the mouse.

"..." Mickey's lips quirk into a small smirk.

"You know him don't you the guy that told me?" Felix asked.

Mickey turned and began to walk further into the cave "...".

Felix shivered "hey! don't just walk away!" he hugs himself fur fluffing up it was cold here at the top of Mount Silver.

"..." Mickey paused turning to look at him raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to know if you knew that rabbit guy..." Felix mumbled.

Mickey reminded himself that he was dealing with a teenager and not an adult "..." he yawned and made a shooing gesture.

That didn't mean he was going to be courteous he liked his privacy and this kid had overstayed his welcome. 

They'd battled. The kid lost. That's it.

"Fine then" Felix huffed and turned beginning the trek back down.

Mickey made his way to the home he'd set up for himself here opening up his PokeNav and dialling someone.

A rabbit with blue eyes and spiked hair appears on the screen "Hey Red!" he greeted with a grin.

Mickey smiled "...".

"Did you beat that kid?" the rabbit named Oswald also known as Blue asked before chuckling "of course you did! this is you we're talking about here!".

Mickey let out a soft snort.

"So... are you coming down the Mountain anytime soon?" Oswald asked, "I missed you".

"...~" Mickey grinned.

Oswald glared a light blush forming "whatever Red".

Mickey chuckled.

"I'm taking that as a yes" Oswald sighed "anyway I gotta go help Gramps with some stuff at the lab" he goes to hang up but adds as an afterthought "smell ya later Red".

Mickey snorted he hadn't heard that in a while "Pika!" he looked over at one of his oldest companions.

"..." he smiled and scratched behind Pikachu's ears causing the electric mouse to coo happily.

Well... he supposed he'd better get ready to be amongst others again... great...

The mouse sighed.

Still, it was worth it to spend some time with Oswald.


End file.
